The New Edition Cards
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Sakura has become very powerful, What happens when she decides to make her own set of cards to test her ablilities? Who will have the guts to challenge the sorcer? It's gonna take all she's got to deal with what's she's gotten into can she handle it? R
1. A Weird Beginning

-1**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 1: A Weird Beginning **

Sakura, Madison, and the others are now thirteen in the eighth grade. Sakura was walking home with Li an Madison when she started on the subject of the sakura cards.

Sakura - Remember before school started I began to talk about the new cards? Do you think I can do it?

Li - It wouldn't hurt to try.

Madison - Is that possible, for Sakura to make a new set? What will happen to the old cards?

Sakura - I would think it's possible, I don't know I would have to ask Kero. after all he is the beast of the seal, he should know right?

Madison - Your right

Li - That stuffed animal is useless ...

Sakura - Come on Li give him a chance I'm sure he'll know something

Sakura's Room

Kero - I have no idea

Sakura - -falls anime style- What do ya mean no idea?

Kero - Naturally I would know but since I was created after the clow cards, I have no clue. Sorry kiddo.

Li - Told you

Sakura - -fake laughs- Now that wasn't exactly helpful and I have a sudden urge to use my magic.

Li - Maybe you should release the staff and try a new chant.

Madison - -takes out her camera- Sounds like a plan!

Sakura - Ok ... I'll try ...

She took the key from under her shirt.

Sakura - Key of Star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!

Sakura started chanting. All eyes (and camera) were on Sakura.

Sakura - Oh, Starlight staff please ... Help me with my task, making new star cards clear and fast, Search my mind and make them, Star Staff!

A sakura card appeared only it was pink an green. It had lavender and gold trimmings. It read, The Forever.

Kero - Wow! That was so cool! You did it kid!!

Sakura - Wow, I did this!?

Madison - You sure did and I got it all on tape!

Li - That's amazing ...

Kero - So what'd it do, kiddo?

Sakura - That shall remain a secret

Madison - How Stubborn!!

Kero - So ... What other cards do you have in mind?

Madison got ready to start recording again.

Sakura - Oh, Starlight Staff please ... Help me with my task, making new star cards clear and fast. Search my mind and make them ... ALAST!

The room lit up a light pink color and three brand new cards were forced out. Sakura held out her hand as they gently floated in her grasp.

Li - So what cards are there this time?

Sakura - The Scream, The Forget and The Empty

5 Minutes Later

Kero - You should probably sign them or they will escape.

Sakura - Good Idea!

Sakura rushed over to the table and grabbed a pen and signed her name at the bottom of the cards.

Madison - And, I guess these cards are a secret too?

Sakura smiled then fainted. Li rushed over to her and caught her just in time.

Madison - Sakura!! -running to her-

Kero - She's alright it just took a lot of magic to create those four cards. I'm surprised she could make that many on the first try. Pretty soon she'll be able to create cards without fainting at all.

Madison - That's defiantly a relief

Li - I'll say

Kero - You guys don't have any trust in her? She is defiantly stronger than that.

A Couple Hours Later

Madison had fallen asleep and Li an Kero were talking. Sakura was still asleep too of course.

Li - So, Sakura's new cards should be ten times as strong right?

Kero - I'm not saying that but there is always the saying "with great 'new' power comes great 'new' responsibility." Or something like that.

Li - So why didn't you warn her!?

Kero - I didn't want to worry her over nothing

Li - So your saying that there's a chance she'll be fine?

Kero - Oh no something or someone will definatly come after her it's just that it might no be a big threat.

Li - What makes you think there will be a problem?

Kero - You can't just make a new type of power and there not be a problem. Or someone not to come after you trying to take it. I mean Clow Reed couldn't even do that.

Li - What makes you think that'll happen to sakura, I mean she's more powerful then Clow Reed right?

Kero - Exactly, She's more powerful so I wouldn't be surprised if there were a few attacks in the next couple das. The more powerful you are the more people are gonna try an get the power that you have. Think about it, Someone will find out and someone will try to take the sakura cards. That or the cards will get outta hand.

Li - So the disaster never really ends

Kero - That I'm not sure I guess we'll have to wait and find out

Li - This makes no sense!

Leaning his head against the wall Li pounded his fist against the wall, causing Sakura to open her eyes rubbing them to make her vision clear. She looked down at Li's tightly gripped fist.

Sakura - What's going on, Something wrong Li? -looks at Li- What's wrong Kero? -looks at Kero-

Kero/Li - -Looks at each other then at Sakura-


	2. What's Going On?

-1**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 2: What's Going On? **

Li un-gripped his fist and turned to sakura. Staring at her innocent emerald eyes. Kero then turned to look at Sakura too.

Kero - Nothing's wrong sakura, now go back to sleep

Sakura - Why don't I believe that?

Kero - Seriously there's nothing wrong

Madison then woke up.

Madison - What's wrong ... -rubbing her eyes-

Sakura - It seems Kero and Li are keeping secrets and lying!

Madison and Sakura both started to evilly and suspiciously stare at Li and Kero.

Madison/Sakura - hmmmmmm ...

Li and Kero laughed nervously.

Tori - I'm home!! What do you want for dinner?

Sakura - Any requests? -turning to the others-

Kero - Fried Octopus Balls!!

Sakura - Alright Fried Octopus it is

Sakura yelled down the stairs.

Sakura - Fried Octopus Balls please! I have a company of three!!

Tori - -sighs- Alright!

Tori slipped on the apron and starting cooking.

Madison - So are you gonna make any more cards?

Sakura - Probably tomorrow, I mean I wouldn't want to worry dad an Tori from me fainting.

Li started thinking to himself.

Li - I think it's best she rests up all she can

Kero - I can't wait till dinner, by the way when's it gonna be done?

Sakura - In Fifteen

Kero - That's fifteen hours you mean

Li - Shut up and stop your belly aching!

Kero - You would be too if you were me, Kid!

Li - But ... I'm not!

Kero - You want some!!? -balls up his fists-

Sakura - STOP!! Your giving me a headache!!

Madison - Are ... You ... Al ... right?

Sakura - I'm fine, Sorry if I startled you Madison

Madison - It's no problem

Li and Kero were just staring at each other, then at sakura. Amazed at how loud she was.

Kero - Geez!! You could have asked!

Sakura - Is that even possible with you?

Kero - No ... but still

Madison and Sakura fell to the ground anime style.

Tori - Dinner!!

Sakura - Coming!! I'll be right back guys

Sakura walked downstairs and took the tray from Tori, then headed back up. Sakura walked into her room and sat down the tray full of fried octopus balls. They all began to eat.

**Five Minutes Later **

Kero - Buuuuuurp, Yep, Sure did need that!

Sakura - KERO!!

Li - You are disgustingly nasty

Madison - I'll say

Kero - He ha, ha, So when's desert?

Sakura - There is no desert for you!

Kero - What!! And why is that!?

Sakura - Look at how much you ate! That's why that is!

Kero - Ah! Come on Sakura ... I only had eight!

Sakura - What do you mean only!?

Madison - Isn't eight enough?

Kero - Well ... No!

Li - That figures, you are one greedy stuffed animal!!

Kero - Stuffed animal!? You don't want none kid, I'm the greatest guardian beast of all time.

Li - Who told you that?

Kero - Well, Me!! Ha, ha, ha

Li - -sighs-

Sakura and Madison watched them an simply laughed.

**Later On**

Li decided it was time to go.

Li - Thanks for dinner it was good.

Kero - Good!?

Li - -gives Kero an evil glare- Dinner was delicious Sakura

Kero - That's more like it!!

Li - -gives Kero another evil glare-

Sakura - I'll walk you to the door

**Downstairs**

Tori - Why was he here?

Li - On business

Tori - Why you ... --

Sakura - Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Li

Li - Bye Sakura

Li walked off and turns the corner.

**Back Inside**

Tori - Why is he always here, wasn't he going back to Hong Kong Ching Chong, China?

Sakura - He's staying something changed his mind -shuts the door behind her-

Tori - And what was that?

Sakura headed upstairs.

Sakura - Me ...

Tori - What!!?

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura - So your staying the night?

Madison - Yeah, I already called my mom

Kero - Yeah ...Party!!

Sakura and Madison started to laugh.

**At Li's House **

**Flashback**

Kero -Exactly, Think about it if someone will find out and someone will try and take the Sakura cards, that or the cards will get out of hand.

**End Of Flashback**

Li - What's gonna happen? I just hope she'll be strong enough to defend herself.

**Flashback**

Kero - You guys don't have any trust in her? She is defiantly stronger than that!

**End Of Flashback **

Li - I have trust in her, and I know she is way stronger than she seems. I don't know why I'm worried. She collected all the Clow Cards, reborn those cards into Sakura cards and is now making a new edition to the Sakura cards.

Li's room grew bright pink and a sweet small voice called out to him.

Cherry - Little wolf, I'm cherry from your past

Li - My past?

Cherry - Right, I've missed you so


	3. And You Are?

-1**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 3: And You Are?**

Li - And I know you from where?

Cherry - -giggles- Yeah, as I assumed ... They are not back and we shall continue on with the process

Li - They? ... Process? ... Wait, wait, wait ... What's going on? And Who are you?

Cherry - How do you expect me to answer all those question at once huh Li? Or shall I say Little Wolf?

Li - Huh wait, Little Wolf?

Li took the charm in the shape of a sword out from underneath his shirt.

Li - Then perhaps you know who gave me this?

Cherry - That old thing, You still have it? You got that awhile ago -giggles-

Li - How'd you know? Do you know who gave it to me?

Cherry - Yep I sure do!

Li - You're not going to tell me are you?

Cherry - Nope

Li - Why not?

Cherry - You have to find out yourself cause if I tell you it'll give you a clue to who I am and you have to find that out yourself too. This is gonna be a blast!!

Li - You're saying that like it's all fun and games

Cherry - For me it's silly, you'll really be surprised at who I am, and who gave you the charm.

Li - And why can't you just tell me all these things?

Cherry - You'll become much smarter if you figure out things like this by yourself. I'm Sure Big Kero-Chan and Sakura-Chan will love to help. There's nothing Kero-Chan loves more than solving mysteries, Well there is his love for snacks but that's a whole other story altogether.

Li - How do you know Kerberos and Sakura?

Cherry - Let's just say we're old friends. You could never forget someone like Big Kero-Chan

Li - Yeah Kerberos is some -- wait Big Kero-Chan? What do you mean there's two of them?

Cherry - Umm ... That one slipped, and it's really hard to explain so let's say I owe you an explanation when you tell me the information you are seeking. Is that a deal?

Li - Deal ... So umm what do I call you?

Cherry - Oh, Sorry silly me I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cherry. I can't really give you a last name. Sorry.

Li - No, don't apologize that's fair enough and I believe you already know my name. So ... Are you a ghost?

Cherry - No, If I was a ghost Sakura would freak out and we wouldn't really be friends now would we?

Li - Oh yeah, I forgot about her little ghost problem. I thought she was over that

Cherry - Just last week she was crying because, Kero saw a ghost walking the halls, but it was Tori going to his room. should have seen her face it was too funny.

Li - You watch over her don't you?

Cherry - Who Sakura-Chan? Yeah I watch over all you guys. You, Madison, Tori, Sakura, Kero, Aiden, Sonomi, and Eriol. Speaking of Eriol he says hi to everybody.

Li - So who all do you talk to?

Cherry - Everybody besides Sakura and Kero-Chan. I wish I could talk to them then I'd be interfering with my own plan. Madison really seems to think you'll find out who I am. I have my doubts. But we'll see.

Li - Piece of cake, I'll find out who you are

Cherry - Don't be so sure Uh ... Well anyways it's time for me to go I don't wanna be late for Eriol's house, If I'm late there I'll be late to Madison's.

Li - -laughs- Looks like your on a tight schedule

Cherry - Aha you noticed? Oh one very important thing, please tell sakura to be careful creating the new sakura cards, and good luck. Tell Kero I said behave. By the way I want to see if you remember your promise, Bye now!

An with that Cherry vanished, leaving nothing but cherry blossoms behind that Li caught as they were falling. They vanished as they touched the palm of his hand. The very next day Li contacted Sakura and they agreed to meet in her room.

**Hey Guys make sure you R&R and tell me how i did so i know if i should post the rest of the chapters. **


	4. A Piece of the Puzzle

-1**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 4: A Piece of the Puzzle**

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura - ... And her name is cherry?

Li - Yeah

Kero - and she said she knew us?

Li - Right

Madison - Sakura-Chan didn't we call you cherry as a child?

Sakura - Yeah ... But I didn't know Li when I was little

Li - That reminds me Cherry said she watches over us and she talked to Hiiragiwaza and Madison.

Sakura - She talks to Madison?

Kero - Madison you know her?

Madison - Umm ... Well ... Something like that. If I could tell you I really would, but I can't you have to figure it out on your own. The only people's memories that are missing are you two's so this is your mystery.

Sakura - But why just ours?

Madison - You'll soon find out

Kero - ooo tell me I looove secrets!

Madison - No, Kero-Chan has a big mouth so it's better for me to keep it a complete secret

Sakura - Hey, I'm thinking that maybe we can make a sakura card to help us

Li - What car would that be?

Sakura - I was hoping that you would know

Kero - First of all she knows me and sakura so she has to be in your past. Also the brat said she said good luck with the new cards so she's probability in the future and known there would be a problem.

Sakura - We can use the return card, but maybe it was just a normal dream you had.

Madison - You did say she visited you in your dreams, right?

Li - No, She was more like a ghost like figure

Sakura - g-g-ghost?

Li - -puts his hand over his face- Oooops, Sorry Sakura. She said she wasn't a ghost or else you and her couldn't be friends.

Sakura - m-m-maybe we should stay here I'm sure it was just a dream.

Li - -sweatdrops and starts to shout- You're not listening she said she wasn't a ghost! An besides, I can't believe you're still scared of ghost. You fight spirits.

Kero - -laughs-

Sakura - That's not funny! I mean spirits are one thing, but ghosts are scary!

Kero - Let's just face it Sakura will never out grow her fear in ghosts ...

Madison - -giggles-

Sakura - That's not true! I become a little braver every year! Right, Madison?

Madison - Right

Li was calmly thinking of an explanation of why he couldn't seem to remember the short haired brunette.

Kero - A sakura, I forgot to tell you there's a ghost that lives in your closet ... -speaking spooky- It comes out to watch you sleep.

Sakura - Stop!!

Li - I got it!!

Everyone started to stare at him wondering why he was so very, very loud.

Li - This has got to do with my memory, I mean I can't remember anything from when I was little.

Sakura - Me either!

Madison - I told you ...

Kero - How do you figure that?

Li - It's no use in going to the past and future if I can't remember her. Plus she talked to me as if we were old pal, she did the same with sakura, Kero and everyone else, she seemed like she was someone very important to me.

Madison - You would think so ...

Sakura looked down as it seemed like she was about to cry. She held back as hard as she could.

Sakura - Shall we proceed to the shrine?

Li was quiet as possible. Sakura got even sadder as she stared at him.

Li - Huh?

Li said bringing himself back to reality.

Sakura - Cheer up we'll find out who she is just try your best!

Li - Yeah, you're right

Sakura - You guys ready?

Madison - I'm ready

Li/Kero - Yeah, us too

**Tsukimine Shrine**

Sakura - Key of star, with powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!! ... Are you ready Li!?

Li - Yeah ...

Sakura - Return, Return Li to his past, to find the cherry chapter, Beginning and last! Return! Release and Dispel!!

The cherry tree began to glow. Madison was taping everything.

Sakura - Li, wait ...

Li turned around.

Sakura - Promise me ... That you'll come back?

Li smiled.

Li - I promise

Li turned around and placed his hand on the tree, then vanished.

**The Past**

Cherry - -giggles-

Madison - Cherry!!

Cherry - Hiy!

Cherry fell while trying to run.

Cherry - AHHHHHH!!! Whaaaaa!! -crying-

Madison - Please ... Don't cry little cherry-chan ...

Cherry - But ... It hurts! Whaaa!

A boy was watching them and staring at cherry. The little boy walked up to cherry and put his hand on her knee.

Li - It'll be fine now

Cherry stopped crying.

Cherry - Wow, How did you do that?

Li - It's magic

Cherry - Can I try?

Li - You can't

Cherry - Why?

Li stared into cherry's eyes, and cherry was looking up at him. He backed away.

Li - You're different

Cherry looked at him in a cute confused way. Cherry held out her hand causing Li to stare more. He sensed her power inside of her.

Cherry - I'm Sakura but my friends call me cherry -smiles-

Li shook her hand smiling.

Li - Li Showran

Cherry - How about I call you ... Little wolf?

Li - So whatever you want!

Cherry giggled.

Li - I should be going but, I hope we meet again ... My little cherry blossom

Cherry watched Li leave.

Sakura - He's nice

Girl - I think he likes you ..

Sakura - You do?

Girl - Absolutely! I mean why not?

Sakura - He is really nice -giggles-

**The Next Day, At School**

Teacher - We have a new student, Li Showran

Madison - Hey, It's the boy from yesterday

Cherry - Hey ... It is!

The teacher had just got done talking about being nice and respectful.

Teacher - You can sit behind ... Cherry

Li walked back to his seat

Li - So ... We meet again my little blossom

Cherry - We're in the same class isn't that neat!?

Li - -nods-

**At The End of the School Year **

Cherry - What do you mean leave!!?

Li - My mom said, it's summer and I need to train

Cherry - For what!?

Li - To get stronger ...

Cherry - When will you be back!?

Li - I don't know

Cherry - You can't go ... You're my best friend!

Li started to stare at her.

Li - Cherry

Cherry - What is it?

Li - I,I...I love you!

Cherry - Uh... I love you too Li, like I said you're my best friend. You're like part of my family.

Li - (To himself) Just as I thought, she doesn't know what I mean, I guess I have to do it

Li leaned forward and kissed cherry on her cheek.

Li - I guess I'll see you whenever I'm able to return.

Li ran off and sakura was left there holding her cheek.

**The Airport **

Cherry - -running- Wait!!

Li - Cherry ... You came?

Cherry - Of course! Why would you run off!?

Li - I thought you didn't ... no never mind, I have something for you.

Li handed Cherry a pink bear holding a green heart, and it's paws and feet were green. The heart said, "My". The belly said "little". The left foot said, "Cherry" and the right foot said, "Blossom". Cherry hugged the bear tightly. Then repeated it on Li. The Charm on The bear said, "Cherry, I'll always remember you, It's a promise."

Cherry - I'll miss you -starts to cry-

Cherry handed Li a wrapped gift. Li stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Cherry wiped her tears.

Li - Bye Sakura ... My little cherry blossom -grabs the gift-

Tori - C'mon Sakura!

Li got on the plane with Wei.

**On The Plane **

Li - Oh, Yeah

He opened his gift. It was a charm in the shape of a sword. "Forever and ever ... Friends for life, Love always your one and only cherry blossom". Li put on the pendant and held it close falling asleep.

**Flash Of Light **

Li returned to the present time.

**Back at the Tsukimine Shrine **

Kero - So what happened!?

Li - Cherry is ... A fried of my past

Sakura - Do you know who she is?

Li - Uhh ... -looks at her- No, I don't remember

Madison - You still don't know who she is?

Li - I'm afraid not ...

Kero - Did you get any answers?

Li - Yeah ...


	5. What Li Creates

-1**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 5: What Li Creates**

**Tsukimine Shrine**

Sakura - So what you're saying is the past didn't help?

Li - A little, I know where I got the pendant

Sakura - Pendant?

Li - The one I keep close to my heart

Kero - So what happen to her?

Li - She's still alive

Sakura - How do you find her?

Kero - Make the new Sakura cards to find out

Sakura - but how? Li is the only one who knows what cards and what they would do

Madison - Maybe there's a way to have the star staff search other people's minds

Sakura - is that possible, Kero?

Kero - I don't know, you can always try

**Silence**

Sakura - Oh Key of Stars, search Li's mind near and far, Help me with my task and make the star cards clear and fast!

Sakura and spinning her wand around like she does with her baton at cheerleading practice. Then suddenly a golden aura surrounded Li. Two cards floated out of Li's mind over to Sakura's wand. The cards had a golden glow.

Kero - It worked?

Madison - Yeah it sure did

Kero - Me next!!!

Sakura - Kero!!

Kero - Geez!! What a temper

The cards landed in Sakura's hand. They read, The Memory and The Future.

Sakura - So these are the cards, huh?

Li - Yeah

Sakura - That was surprising it was pretty easy, Should we try them now?

Madison - I think you better write your name on them first

Sakura - No, since they were created under my magic and not just reborn they trust me. The other's said so

Kero - Wow, they talked to you?

Sakura - -nods- Yeah, Ready Li?

Li - Yep all ready to go

Madison - You guys are getting so close to solving this, This is so cool!

Li - I know, Finally

Sakura - It is taking longer than expected

Kero - Well Sakura, expect the unexpected

A/N: Hey Yall!!!!! I hope you liked it BUT Sorry, sorry, sorry it was sooo short, you see I wrote these chapters a long time ago and had nooo idea it was that short and sorry again cuz I know yall want long chapters BUT the next chapter is probably about the same length so I can promise you that chapter 7 will be much, much longer. Ok? Ok!


	6. Regain of Memory

-1**A/N: Flash means a new memory just incase you get a little confused reading this chapter.**

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 6: Regain Of Memory**

Sakura - Here we go

Li closed his eyes.

Sakura - Memory, new cards of mine, Li has lost something in time. Help him regain his memory you see of the one called Cherry!!!

Li memory started to flow back to him.

**Flash**

Cherry - This is my house

Li - Yeah, It's nice

Tori - Why is he here Sakura!?

Cherry - I promised he'd see our house, right little wolf?

Li - -nods-

**Flash**

Cherry - Little wolf this is Kero-chan he can talk. It was a gift from my mom. Madison is the only one that knows beside you, cause she's my bestest friend in the whole world!

Kero - How ya doin' Brat?

Li - Don't call me a brat!!

Kero - Brat suits you just fine

Cherry - -giggles- Kero-chan be nice

Li looked at Cherry then smiled.

Cherry - Yay! Yay! You smiled for me!

**Flash**

Cherry - My older brother can see ghosts it scares me … I can only sense them right now … I don't wanna see them!! -crying-

Li - It's okay not all ghosts are bad you'll get over your fear soon

Cherry - Thanks you're the best!

Li - But, I didn't do anything

Kero - Yeah, the brat didn't do anything

Li - -evil glares-

**Flash**

Li had came back to reality.

Li - Yeah ….. Same old Kero ….

Madison - (to herself) He remembers

Li - That was quite a load to get back at once

Kero - You sure did leave us sitting here a long time brat you look like you was about to fall over flat on your face you were sitting so long

Madison - Sakura you said your memories of your past are missing too, shall we return them as well?

Sakura - Yeah, but not yet, besides I'm sure Li over here is aching to see what his other card does, aren't you Li?

Li - Uh … how' you ….

Madison - Awww come on Li it's nothing new, it's Sakura-chan, That's just how she is. She's god's favorite daughter

Kero - Or just a lucky guess

Sakura - Well I'm gonna go ahead and use the Future card first, sound okay?

They all nodded and Sakura started to twirl her wand.

Sakura - Future, Show Li his and Cherry's Future! Future Card!!

Li closed his eyes and started to see visions of the future.


	7. An Extra Piece

**A/N: You might get a little confused on the whole flashes part of the story, but bare with me it should all make sense at the end of the chapter. Oh yeah thanks guys for reviewing, I'm tryna get the chapters typed as fast as I can but things keep coming up. Sooooorry that it took so long to type these chapters.**

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 7: An Extra Piece **

Sakura - Well I'm gonna go ahead and use the Future card first, sound okay?

They all nodded and Sakura started to twirl her wand.

Sakura - Future, Show Li his and Cherry's Future! Future Card!!

Li closed his eyes and started to see visions of the future.

**FUTURE**

Cherry - I'm back because I have a problem, which is why I keep running. I need your help

**Flash**

Li - So you are Sakura?

Cherry - Not exactly, me and Sakura-chan can't exactly be in the same place at the same time, it's because of blossom

**Flash**

Li - Sakura, This Is Cherry

Cherry - It's good to see you

Sakura - Ummm … yeah this is weird

**Flash**

Cherry - Madison, Li thanks for all of your help … I really do thank you

Li - Glad to help

Madison -smiles-

**Flash**

Cherry - It's my fault Sakura's missing and I plan on getting her back!

Li - Well I'm coming with you

**Flash**

**PRESENT**

Li opened his eyes.

Sakura - So Li, you think you'll ever see Cherry again?

Li - Yeah, I'm sure of it

Madison - -smiles-

**Li's Room**

Li was tossing his basketball up and down patiently waiting for Cherry. Cherry then suddenly appeared.

Cherry - Hey little wolf!

Li - -smiles- Hi Cherry, You're here awfully early how do you know I found out who you are?

Cherry - Because I can see the future remember silly, and your tone of voice was weird.

Li - Aaah, Of course

Cherry - I believe you have also seen the future if I'm not mistaken, shall we talk about it?

Li - In a minute, but you aren't Sakura? But how is that possible?

Cherry - After you left I cloned myself to search for and help the Sakura-chan in this time period. I am that clone.

Li - I see

Cherry - Because of the way Sakura-chan has no evil side, the very tiny bit of evilness that wasn't released, escaped and now looks for us. She has my same exact powers. I am really a sakura card that she doesn't remember creating. Which is hidden in her photo album pocket. Her finding it should happen naturally so promise you won't speak a word.

Li - Promise … But why did I lose my memory

Cherry - Because of the promise you made I wanted to see if--

Li - If I would keep that promise

Cherry - Right, No need to speak of your vision anymore huh?

Li - No I don't think so since it's clear that I do remember you, well Sakura

Cherry - Hey umm little wolf? Do you think I could crash here? You make me feel safe and warm

Li - -smiles- Sure why not

Cherry's glow disappeared and Cherry climbed into the bed with Li and they quickly fell asleep. Morning arose and Cherry slept a little longer than expected. She finally awoke and Li was taking off his shirt. After doing so, Li turned to Cherry.

Li - Oh. You're up?

Cherry - Yeah, were you about to get in the shower?

Li looked at cherry and then looked at the shirt in his hand.

Li - No, I was just about to do some exercises, Do you want to join me?

Cherry - In the shower!?

Li - -sweat drops- N-no, in exercising

Cherry - Sure why not

Li did push-up's and cherry did jumping jacks. Then they continued until the doorbell rang.

Li - Hold on a minute, Cherry

Cherry - Don't answer it, It's Sakura

Li - Oh she's here already?

Cherry - Wait if you answer it I'll disappear till she leaves

Li - Oh, What do I do I invited her

Cherry - Umm, tell her you're not dress

Li - How? I know I'll call her

Li started to call Sakura's cell.

Sakura - -answers her cell- Li what are you doing, It's raining!!

Li - Use your key I'm not dress!

Sakura - Get a towel, I don't have it!

Li - -smirks- Nice to know you wanna see me in a towel, Sakura

Sakura - Li get the door! I repeat IT'S RAINING!

Li - Alright I'll be right down …. -hangs up- Don't worry make yourself at home and tell Wei if you need anything and I'll keep sakura downstairs. I promise

Cherry - Don't make a promise you can't keep. Where's your shampoo

Li - I can keep this one, but it's in the drawer in the bathroom

Li walked downstairs and opened the door for sakura

Sakura - Geez, you act like you couldn't have walked faster!

Sakura shook out her soaking wet hair.

Sakura - The rain doesn't like me all to well it always catches me unexpectedly

Li - Yeah that was starting to become a thought in my head, excuse me while I put a shirt on

Li went upstairs to get a shirt.

Li - Hey Cherry, you didn't disappear yet. I forgot to tell you I seen in a vision of the future that I introduced you to Sakura.

Cherry - Really that's weird, every time sakura calls eriol's house or comes over Madison's we can't be in the same place

Li - But you said you watch over Sakura how can you do that if you can't be in the same place?

Cherry - Yeah, Because of Sakura-chan's current level of power, her house has a shield around it protecting every bit of power from getting in.

Li - Is that why after all the cards were complete, the house rejected my entrance?

Cherry - That's exactly correct. Sakura-chan installed it herself. She didn't want to tell anyone so she told the barrier, who had magical powers that it could let in. The only other who knew was Kero-chan.

Li - Any other things she was keeping a secret?

Cherry - None that you need to know, not now atleast

Li - Umm ... Okay, I think. I'll head back downstairs now

**Downstairs **

Sakura - You take long to do anything ...

Li - Umm ... Yeah there's something I want to show you before you leave

Sakura - Uhh, okay what is it?

Li - I'll tell you later

Sakura sat on the couch and Li sat next to her.

Li - Or maybe I'll tell you now. Cherry can you come down here!?

Cherry came downstairs and stood before Sakura.

Sakura - m-m-maybe I should l-l-leave since you have c-c-company and a-a-all

Cherry - -giggles- I'm not a ghost, Little Wolf just couldn't sense my presents, so he assumed I was a ghost

Sakura - How did you know that?

Cherry - Yeah I get that a lot, I'm a spirit. Little Wolf here likes to scare the living daylights out of you by telling you I'm a ghost.

Li - Hey that was an accident

Sakura - Little Wolf??

Cherry - Oh God ... That means your full memory is gone, that's not good.. Anyways I'm Cherry, It's good to finally meet you in person Sakura-chan. I'm you from the past. It's good to see you

Sakura - Ummm ... Yeah this is weird. My past self? Is that why I don't remember my past because you're here?

Cherry - Ummm mmm not really, It has something to do with me but I can't tell you the reason. I need you to be careful Sakura-chan, Blossom is out to get you.

Sakura - Blossom? Who's that?

Cherry - Blossom is the other half of what you created

Sakura - ... Other ... Half? ...

Cherry - Umm ... Yeah, I can't really explain that either

Sakura - So what can you explain?

Cherry's watch suddenly started to beep. She turned it off by pressing the button on the side.

Cherry - ooo, I've got to go but I'll stay in touch, thanks and I'll see you later Little Wolf, Cha

All Li could manage was a wave of his hand.

Sakura - Bye Cherry-chan!

The light grew bright and disappeared as Cherry went.

Sakura - What was that all about?

Li - You'll see soon enough

Sakura - Yeah that really sums things down

Li - -sweatdrops- Let's just go ... Or we'll be late ...

Sakura - Yeah okay

Sakura and Li left the room and Cherry appeared back in Li's room.

Cherry - I've got to be more careful, She's smarter and stronger than I thought. I guess I'll just have to be smarter won't I?

**A/N: AGAIN I am reeeeeeeally sorry this took soooo long me and my sister have been busy with another story about our characters and we had to get a few bugs worked out. You'll forgive me wont you? -puppy eyes- I'll type up the others when I can HEY! I'm trying the best I can! Okay noooow go hit that review button this one was a big one sooo I hope yall liked it XX Sure did take forever to type (Note: Let me stop rambling now) Yall are real tired of me sayin sorry aren't yall? I REALLY thought i had already posted this one, I typed it about a month or 2 ago**


	8. The Question

-1**A/N: I am extreeeeeeamly sorry that I couldn't update till now ... My little sister needed me and we were catching up some stuff and then i was pilled with homework (lots and lots of it), Then the holiday's came and my mom told me, "Put that pencil down!" An then (you wouldn't believe this) But, I actually lost the story somewhere in my room sweatdrops An well I could go on like this but it'd get pretty boring sooo, I'm gonna stop rambling, ON WITH THE STORY! Hope you like it! An again: SOOOORRY for the looooong wait! AND! Those of you who've read The Ballet Recital, I got a surprise for you! LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 8: The Question **

Li and Sakura were walking down the street until, Li finally spoke.

Li - Can we talk?

Sakura - Sure

They headed over to Penguin Park swings.

**Penguin Park**

Li - I have something to ask you

Sakura - Okay, shoot

Li - Does it bother you at all that you don't remember m- your past?

Sakura - -stops swinging- If I could remember I'd be so happy, It would be like a dream come true, but I can't and there's nothing I can do about it

Li - You're wrong!

Sakura quickly turned to look at him.

Li - You can fight back, put all of your heart into trying to remember. The past is your most precious thing and most important! Just think about it and then you'll understand what I'm trying to say. Don't give into your fears, that's your weakest point ...

Li walks off and Sakura sat there alone, staring at the ground, thinking.

**At School: The Next Day**

Madison - Good morning, Li

Li - Good morning

Sakura was silent.

Li - Good morning Sakura

Silence. Li then sat down.

Madison - Are ... Are you okay Sakura?

Sakura just stared into Space. She brought herself back to reality.

Sakura - Oh, did you say something?

Madison - You didn't feel well today sakura-chan?

Sakura - No I'm fine, just thinkin 'bout stuff

Madison - just don't thin too hard sakura-chan, you'll make me worry

Li looked up and started to stare at sakura. Madison then turned her full attention to Li. Madison looked worried.

**Later That Day**

Sakura was in the music room. She started the cd player and turned to track 3. She began to sing. She messed up manny, many times, so she thought. From the door watches Li, Madison and Kero.

Madison - She's doing it perfectly I wonder why she keeps stopping

Kero - She seems troubled

Li - I know why ...

Kero - Spill kid!

Li - Well it all started yesterday when I told her that the past was the most important thing and since she couldn't remember, she wasn't trying hard enough to remember and that she should try harder ... I guess that's what she's doing. I wish I never even told her that ...

Kero - I don't, I've been telling her that, nobody can remember her past for her, she has to do it alone

Madison - Poor Sakura-chan, she's trying so hard that she's getting distracted from everything else

Kero - Poor Sakura will just have to try harder

Li - I agree, her future depends on it

They heard the music stop and they hurried down the hall. Then Sakura came out the music room locking it behind her. Sakura walked down the hall to pick up her book bag that she had left in her last class. Then she headed home. On her way home she thought about what Li and Cherry said.

**IN SAKURA'S MIND**

Li - Your past is important!

Cherry - Li's right, your future depends on it

**END OF THOUGHT**

Sakura - Why can't I remember?

Sakura reached her house.

Sakura - I'm home!

Then she headed upstairs to think. She got her room and changed her clothes. She then began to pace about in her room.

**Flash**

**SAKURA'S MIND**

Madison - Cherry!!

Cherry - Hiy! ... Aaahhh!!! -falls- Whaaa! -crying-

Madison - Please ... Don't cry little Cherry

Cherry - But, It hurts!! Whaaa

Li walked up to her and puts his hand on her knee.

Li - It'll be fine now

Cherry - How did you do that?

Li - It's magic

Cherry - Can I try?

Li - You can't

Cherry - Why?

Li stared into cherry's eyes, and cherry was looking up at him. He backed away.

Li - You're different

Cherry looked at him in a cute confused way. Cherry held out her hand causing Li to stare more. He sensed her power inside of her.

Cherry - I'm Sakura but my friends call me cherry -smiles-

Li shook her hand smiling.

Li - Li Showran

Cherry - How about I call you ... Little wolf?

Li - Do whatever you want!

Cherry giggled.

Li - I should be going but, I hope we meet again ... My little cherry blossom

Cherry watched Li leave.

Sakura - He's nice

**Flash**

Teacher - We have a new student, Li Showran

Madison - Hey, It's the boy from yesterday

Cherry - Hey ... It is!

The teacher had just got done talking about being nice and respectful.

Teacher - You can sit behind ... Cherry

**Flash**

Cherry - This is my house

Li - Yeah it's nice

Cherry - No, you should see Madison's

Tori - Why is he here?

**Flash**

Cherry - Li, this is Kero-chan

Kero - How ya doin' brat!?

Li - Don't call me brat!!

Kero - Brat suits you just fine

Cherry - -giggles-

**Flash**

Cherry - My brother can see ghosts, soon I'll be able too, ... But they scare me ...

Li - You'll get over your fear soon

Cherry - -hugs Li- Thanks

Li - But, ... I didn't do anything ...

Kero - Yeah, the brat didn't do anything

Li - -evil glares-

Cherry - You don't know just how much you've done

**Flash**

Cherry - What did you want to talk to me about little wolf?

Li - I'm leaving ... That is to return home to Hong Kong

Cherry - What do you mean leave!!?

Li - My mom said, it's summer and I need to train

Cherry - For what!?

Li - To get stronger ...

Cherry - When will you be back!?

Li - I don't know

Cherry - You can't go ... You're my best friend!

Li started to stare at her.

Li - Cherry

Cherry - What is it?

Li - I,I...I love you!

Cherry - Uh... I love you too Li, like I said you're my best friend. You're like part of my family.

Li - (To himself) Just as I thought, she doesn't know what I mean, I guess I have to do it

Li leaned forward and kissed cherry on her cheek.

Li - I guess I'll see you whenever I'm able to return.

Li ran off and sakura was left there holding her cheek.

**Cherry's House **

Cherry - Yeah he's leaving but I just found out it was the 10 o'clock flight, no it's 9:30 right now! Okay, talk to you later Melody-chan

**The Airport **

Cherry - -running- Wait!!

Li - Cherry ... You came?

Cherry - Of course! Why would you run off!?

Li - I thought you didn't ... no never mind, I have something for you.

Li handed Cherry a pink bear holding a green heart, and it's paws and feet were green. The heart said, "My". The belly said "little". The left foot said, "Cherry" and the right foot said, "Blossom". Cherry hugged the bear tightly. Then repeated it on Li. The Charm on The bear said, "Cherry, I'll always remember you, It's a promise."

Cherry - Li of course I like you, I can't believe you couldn't see that

Li just smiles an Cherry returned the bright smile.

Cherry - But, I'll miss you so much

Cherry handed Li a wrapped gift. Li stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Cherry wiped her tears, then cried some more. Li stepped forward and wipes her tears.

Li - I know ... But hopefully you'll wait for me

Then Li gently brushed his lips against hers.

Li - Bye Sakura ... My little cherry blossom -grabs the gift-

Tori - C'mon Sakura!

Li got on the plane with Wei.

**A Couple Days Later**

Melody - But what about your vision?

MyAngel - For once Melody is right, that's too great a risk!

Cherry - I'll be fine, beside I've got no choice

The room started to glow and a staff extended out in front of her.

Cherry - Seeking my powers within, make me something identical to a time traveling twin. Release!

A figure that looked exactly like Cherry, had appeared before them.

Cherry Twin - At your service Miss Cherry-chan

Cherry - I need you to go to the future to seek out Sakura and not allow anything to happen to her

Cherry Twin - Yeah ma'am!

The room started to glow and the Cherry Twin was gone.

Melody - I hope she can do it ...

Cherry - I know she can!

MyAngel - Quit thinkin so negatively!

Melody - Gee ... Sorry ...

**The Future**

Cherry Twin - Hey Sakura-chan, I'm sorry Blossom took some of your memory but if you want to stop her from getting the rest you'll have to seal me away as a card! Blossom escaped when I was time traveling and she got here before me, sorry I can't do anything right now but I will be able to later! So that's why you have to seal me now!

Sakura - But, wait why shouldn't I have to seal Blossom!?

Cherry - Yeah, but we're two parts of the same card, so seal me and you'll get her! We haven't much time I'm sure Blossom found your location and is on her way here!

Blossom then crashed through the window.

Cherry - Barrier!!

The barrier shielded Sakura, Blossom tried her hardest to get through the barrier.

Cherry - Now! Do it now!!

Sakura - Become the power of a sealed card!! Cherry-chan!!

They both started to become a Sakura card.

Cherry - Don't forget to sign and hide it! An never release it!

Sakura - Understood!

The card was finally sealed and Sakura hid it in the back pocket of her photo album.

Sakura - -sighs- I'm glad that's done ... But what should I do with it?

**End Of Flashback's**

**PRESENT TIME**

Sakura - I guess Li was right ... Wait, the card!

Sakura headed over to her drawer and was just about to open it when Tori called out to her.

Tori - Sakura! Pick up the phone, It's for you!

Sakura - I wonder who it is

Tori - Hurry up squirt!!

**Downstairs**

Sakura - Hello?

Sophia - Hi Sakura

Sakura - Hey Sophia!! Long time no see!

Sophia - I know, how is everyone?

Sakura - Great! How's America?

Sophia - I wouldn't know

Sakura - Huh. Why not?

Sophia - We just moved back to Tomoeda yesterday

Sakura - Really!?

Sophia - Yeah, we were able to buy back our old house

Sakura - That's great!

Sophia - I know, we moved back because everyone left something behind that they missed and for me, It was you guys, my friends

Sakura - So you wanna go shopping or something?

Sophia - Sure, what I really wanna do is sword fight. I bet you haven't been practicing, have you?

Sakura - Eh, heh, Did I mention Li came for a permanent stay in Tomoeda?

Sophia - That's great, you told me he knew how to use a sword really good right?

Sakura - Yeah

Sophia - Then would it be alright if I challenged him to a duel?

Sakura - Sure, no problem, you wanna come over now?

Sophia - Okay, I'll be over in ten

Sakura - Bye

Sophia - Can't wait

Sakura - Me either

Sakura then hung up the phone. She walked into the living room.

Madison - Who was that?

Sakura - Hey Madison, didn't hear you come in, that was Sophia, she's staying back at her old house here

Madison - They bought it back?

Sakura - Yeah

Kero - So the Kid's back in town, huh?

Sakura - -nods- She wants to sword fight like old times. She also wants to fight Li in swords.

Madison - Now this is gonna be good

Kero - I'll say .. What are you waiting for, call up the brat!

Sakura - Right ... Umm, Madison will you do the honors?

Madison - Sure, no problem

Madison walked over to the phone. At a steady pace, she dialed Li's number, and after a few Rings, Li answered.

Li - Hello?

Madison - Hey, Li?

Li - Yeah, what is it?

Madison - Can you come over to Sakura's for a bit?

Li - Sure, no problem but why?

Madison looked at Sakura.

Madison - There's a friend we want you reacquaint yourself with, Also ... Bring your sword

Li -My ... Sword? -looks over at his sword-

**A/N: SOOOOO, what's ya think? Good? Confusing? (I know at least someone is confused with all the flashback's) WELL! That was the big surprise, I brought Sophia into the picture, For those of you, who don't know, The Ballet Recital takes place before this story, so go check it out if you haven't! Although, you don't need to read it to understand this story, It'll help you get somewhat of an idea about Sophia's personality.**


	9. The Fight

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 9: The Fight**

**Later**

Ding Dong, the door bell rang.

Sakura - Coming!

She opened the door and there stood Sophia smiling with her sword behind her back.

Sakura - Sophia

Sophia - How are you Sakura?

Sakura - I'm fine, come on in

She led Sophia to the living room. Not long afterwards the doorbell rang again.

Sakura - That should be Li, will you get that Madison?

Madison nodded and left the room.

Kero - Good to have you back kid

Sophia - Good to be back, Kero

Sakura - So who do you wanna fight first champ?

Sophia - You would be a good warm-up since I know your rusty

Sakura simply sweat dropped and smiled. Madison then walked in with Li.

Sakura - Shall we start?

Sophia - -nods-

Li - Start?

Sophia - So where shall it be?

Sakura - I have an idea

Sophia - Yeah?

Sakura - -nods- Release! Create!

Sophia - Good idea

Li was now clueless and sweat dropping.

Sakura - Let's go o the back

Sakura drew a battle dome in the back of her house.

Sophia - Ready?

Sakura - Sword! ... Ready?

They walked onto the battle dome.

Li - Is this normal!? ...

Kero - Yeah, How long have you been gone brat!?

Li - Mmm

Li stared at Kero with and evil glare in his eyes.

Madison - Begin!!

They started a fierce battle.

Li - Wow, she's a really good swordsman

Kero - That's swords woman brat!

Li - -evil glare-

They continued.

Sophia - Come on Sakura

She attacked head on.

Sophia - You gave me a better battle before I left!

Sakura - AAAH!! -dodging the sword- Give me a break!!

Madison - -smiles-You're doing great Sakura-chan!

Li - She's playing with her ...

Kero - -nods- Sakura has much more power than that ...

Sophia tripped Sakura and she fell on her back. Sophia gave Sakura a hand and helped her up.

Sakura - Heh he, nice battle, huh?

Sophia - You're not trying, next time I won't stop

Sakura sweat dropped, unable to say another word.

Li - I assume you want to battle me? That's why I'm here correct?

Sophia - That's if you accept my challenge

Li - I accept

Li had a serious face.

**In The Ring**

Li - Don't count on me giving mercy just because you're a girl.

Sophia - I wouldn't have it any other way

Sophia had thought Li was cute. Also from all the pictures and video's she had seen of him. So she was just play talking him.

Madison - Begin!

Li rocketed towards Sophia. She jumped and landed on the other side.

Li - Pretty good, but ... Don't hold back

She jumped and attacked with her sword. Li stopped it with his sword and they were going into a head on combat. Li tripped her and she fell, he headed his sword towards her face and she quickly closed her eyes. Li stopped. A couple seconds later he reached out his hand to help her up. She opened her eyes.

Li - You okay?

Sophia raised to her feet with the help of Li and nodded.

Li - You're a pretty good swords m- ... woman, I mean

Sophia - -smiles- You're not so bad yourself

Kero - -acting as an announcer- And the next battle Sakura Avalon vs. Li Showran, it is not known as to who shall be victorious, but is very clear that Sakura has one defeat, but will she stop there?

Sakura - Ready? -smiles-

Li - What'd you mean!? -blushing-

Sakura - Up to battle, silly

Kero - What you chicken!? ... Moo, moo ... Mooo

Li - No, ... It's just ...

Madison - It's just what Li?

Li - Fine, whatever and chickens don't moo, they cluck!

**In The Battle dome**

Sakura twirled her sword like her wand and then came to a sudden stop. Li had a sword in front of him and then turned it sideways.

Sakura -Just because I like you don't expect me to go easy on you

Li - -nods-

Madison - Begin!

Sakura jetted straight towards Li.

Li - Hey! -slightly ducking-

Madison - Come on Li, fight her!

Kero - Keep going Sakura!

Sakura brought the sword back to her with Li still ducked down, staring at her.

Sakura - So are we gonna battle or what?

Li got up slightly stabbing sakura in the chest.

Sakura - Hey, you cheated

Li gave her a slight smile as she aimed for his head. Li ducked just in time but Sakura got low and tripped him, pinning his shirt to the floor.

Sophia - Game

Kero - Over!!! And the winner is, Sakura!!!

Madison - Well done you two!

Sakura lifted her sword from the ground, releasing Li to get up. Sakura held her hand out.

Sakura - Need help? -smiling-

Li smiled and took Sakura's hand as she helped him up.

Kero - Well done Sakura, you're getting much stronger! Right kid?

Sophia - I'll say

Sakura - How about some ice-cream at the park?

Madison - I think I should head home, me and Sophia are doing a summer song and we gotta rehearse

Kero - Hey, can I come? Ice-cream sounds rather good, but I think I'll pass. It'll be way too boring with the brat and Sakura if you catch my drift -looking at Sakura-

Sakura - Kero!

Madison - Sure, C'mon Kero -walking to the door- We'll see you tomorrow?

Sakura - Yeah, bye Sophia! ... Shall we go?

Li - -nods-

Sakura - -smiles-

**Walking Down The Street**

There was a silence. Li looks at Sakura.

Li - Were you mad at me today?

Silence.

Sakura - I wouldn't say mad, I could never be mad, not at you Li. You helped me think.

Li - -smiles-

Sakura - Showran

Li - (mind: Uh-oh, She said the last name)

Sakura - Is there something you wanna tell me?

Li - (mind: UH OH) What do you mean? ...

Sakura - I feel like you're hiding something from me

Li - (mind: SHIT!) H-h-hiding something?

Sakura - Yeah

There was a grunting sound from behind them.

Sakura - -fake laughs- Hey Tori

Li - Mmm

Tori - What are you doing!?

Julia - Oh, Hey there Sakura

Sakura - Hey ...

Julian - Something wrong?

Sakura - No, it's nothing -looking over at Tori and Li, giving each other evil glares-

Julian - -smiles-

They all had an ice-cream and went their separate ways.

**On The Way Home**

It started to pour down raining. They ran as fast as they could and reached Li's house. They got inside and Sakura and Li were dripping wet. Li looked at Sakura and started to blush. Since Sakura had a white t-shirt on and her clothes were wet, causing them to become a little transparent.

Li -Maybe you should change ... -walking into a room-

Sakura - -slightly blushing- Maybe you're right ...

Li came back with a towel, t-shirt and some pants.

Li - Here, wear these for now

Sakura - Thanks -walks into the bathroom-

Sakura - Is this better?

Li turned around.

Li - Eh ... Sakura! Didn't I give you some pants!?

Sakura - -whining- Yeah, but their big and long! An they don't even fit the come back down as soon as I pull them up!

Li - No you're just skinny and short

Sakura - What'd you say!?

Li - Eheh he, nothing .. Shouldn't you call your brother, I'm sure he's worried

Sakura - Oh yeah ... What do I tell him?

Li - The truth

Li went and sat on the couch and Sakura went upstairs to get on the phone.

Tori - Hello?

Sakura - hey, Tori?

Tori - Yeah, what is it squirt?

Sakura - I've been abducted by aliens, so I'm staying the night at Madison's house

Tori - Whatever you say squirt

Sakura - What time do you work?

Tori - 11 am to 6 pm

Sakura - Alright, don't worry about dinner, I'm cooking tomorrow

Tori - Great, well night squirt

Sakura - Night Tori, tell dad I love him

They both hung up the phone. Sakura started to dial another number.

Madison - Hello?

Sakura - Hey Madison

Madison - Oh, Hi Sakura how come you're calling me from Li's house?

Sakura - It started pouring on our way home so I'm stuck here for the night

Madison - What about Tori?

Sakura - I told him I was staying at your house, so ... Cover for me if he calls okay?

Madison - Roger that

Sakura - Don't tell Kero!

Madison - Don't worry

Sakura - Well, I'm headed to bed, night Madison

Madison - Good night Sakura

Sakura hung up the phone. There was a knock at the door, then in walked Li, holding a tray of tea.

Li - Thirsty?

Sakura - Yeah, thank you

Li - So what did your brother say about you staying over here, let me guess, he's coming to pick you up

Sakura - -picks up her tea and sips at it- He doesn't know

Li - -starts chocking on his tea- Whaa ... Why!?

Sakura - -giggles- I told him I was abducted by aliens and was spending the night at Madison's, then I called Madison so she would cover for me if he ever called

Li - -sighs-

Sakura - What?

Li - -shaking his head- Nothing

Sakura - -smiles-

**Hours Later **

Sakura - Hey Li, you have any board games?

Li - Yeah

Sakura - Do you have life?

Li - (Mind: Oh shit, the game where you get married and have kids. And ... Why does she wanna play that game again?)

Sakura - Li?

Li - L-l-life?

Sakura - Yeah, it's one of my favorite games. Me Tori, Madison and Julian would play all the time, unfortunately, Tori would always win

Li - Hold on -leaves the room-

Li returned with the game board Life in his hands and sat it on he floor.

Sakura - Could I set it up?

Li - Sure

Sakura started to search for certain pieces to make the game board complete.

**A Couple Hours Later **

Sakura - You are now married with two kids, a boy and a girl

Li - Heh he -sweatdrops-

Sakura - I'm bored with life, you wanna just talk?

Li - Ok (Mind: YES! WHOOO HOO!)

Sakura climbed onto Li's bed. Li went over and sat on the chair to his desk. It was now going on 10:30.

Sakura - Li ...

Li - Yeah?

Sakura - If you really were to get married ... And really have two children ... What would their names be?

Li - I would have two kids, a boy and a girl, their names would be Fai and--

Sakura - Cherry?

Li - How ... Did you ...

Sakura - Li, I know you all too well not to know -smiles-

Li - -smiles- (Mind: The innocent angel smiles)

Sakura - You know Showran

Li - (Mind: Showran? .. Uh oh) Yeah?

Sakura - You have a golden smile and you only smile for me

Li - -turns his head away from her- Who says my smile is for you?

Sakura - I know you're smile is for me because I said so, and ... I know you love me

Li - -smiles- I know I do too

Sakura - So ... Have you seen Cherry?

Li - No, not lately

Sakura - Oh

Li - I assume you remember now?

Sakura - You could say that

Li - You took my advice and I was right wasn't I? I'm always right aren't I?

Sakura - Who said that, were they conscious when they said that?

Li - -laughs-

**Bedtime **

Sakura has fallen asleep on the bed with Li next to her. She had fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her. It had took him a while to fall asleep, but he was finally sleep, free to dream about whatever it is that decided to enter his dreams. Wei walked up to the door.

Wei - Isn't that sweet?

Sakura nudged closer too Li.

Wei - Mistress sakura was the only one able to make master Showran smile -smiles-

Wei walked on.

**A/N: What's ya think? Good, bad? Some what of both? I needa know what I needa fix, what you want more or less of, I COULD ALWAYS USE THE ADVICE! I get writers block a lot lately. X.X Review! Review! Review! Did I mention you should review?**


	10. Take It Slow

The New Edition Cards

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 10: Take It Slow**

Sakura awoke before Li. So she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Wei - You're up early mistress Sakura

Sakura - -sweatdrops- Please call me Sakura

Wei - Is master Showran up?

Sakura - No, not yet. Do you mind if I make him breakfast?

Wei - Not at all. Use anything you like

Sakura - -bows- Arigatou

Sakura then headed to the kitchen

**Upstairs: 1 Hour Later**

Li was sitting on his bed when sakura walked in.

Sakura - Morning, you hungry?

Li's stomach then growled like a bear.

Sakura - I'll take that as a yes

Sakura set down the tray on the bed and Li began to eat.

Sakura - Is it good?

Li - -nods-

Sakura - I made Wei-san breakfast too ... So what do you want to do today?

Li - Um ... I--

Sakura's phone then went off. Li sweat dropped and put his head down. Sakura then turned off her phone and Li looked up at her as she put her phone on the table. Then she leaned forward invading his personal space.

Sakura - How 'bout we spend the day together?

Li looked at her.

Sakura - Today, I'm yours

Li smiled at her.

Li - Give me 5 minutes okay?

Sakura nodded.

**20 Minutes Later**

Li - Are you done yet?

Sakura - I just told you 20 ... Whaa-- ... I have split ends!

Li - ... Huh?

Sakura - Just kidding, I'm ready -walking out the bathroom-

Li was leaning against the wall like he usually does. Sakura had her usualy ponytails only she had 2 long red ribbons braided into each ponytail. She had on a Chinese outfit similar to that of what she wore in the battle against The Hope Card. Only the two parts that came down, were frilly in the front and the logo said 'forever', the outfit was red and pink.

Li's outfit was also similar to that of which he wore for the battle with The Hope Card. It was also red and pink and Li's logo read 'together'.

Li - So ... You found your spare outfit?

Sakura - Yeah, it's sooo cute! Where'd you get it from?

Li - Oh ... I especially had it made in Hong Kong -leans off the wall-

Sakura - This is great! We match, this really is our special day!

She then reached in her shirt and pulled out the necklace she had gotten from Li the day of her big ballet recital. Then she placed her hand over it.

Sakura -There

Li - -smiles- You still have that thing? -leans back on the wall-

Sakura - -looking up- Of course

Li - Isn't it about time for a new one?

Sakura - -shakes her head- What's wrong with this one?

Li smiled and leaned off the wall then he held out his arm to her. They linked arms and walked down the hallway.

Sakura - Do you really think I need a new one?

Li looked over to her.

Li - Maybe

**Madison's House**

Kero - Speaking of new cards I have two, no three in mind. I'm gonna let Sakura know

Madison - -sweatdrops- Where is Sakura anyways?

Madison asked casually so Kero wouldn't get suspicious.

Kero - U dunno, I called her phone but she didn't answer. She's probably still sleep

Madison - Probably not ...

Kero - Huh?

Madison -sweatdrops- ... Nothing

**Shopping**

What about this one?

Sakura - Would you really wear that?

Li searched for another shirt.

Li - This one? -holding up a blue shirt-

Sakura - Not your color

Li - This one? -holding up a red and gold-

Sakura - Too fancy

Li - What 'bout this one? -holding up a dark, dark blue-

Sakura - Uuuuuuuugly

Li - Sakura ...

Sakura - -sweatdrops- Alright, what about this one? -holding up a green shirt-

Li - I like it

Sakura - Ok, let's go then

Li - Finally!

Sakura - It was your fault!

Li - Suuure

They paid and then walked out of the store. Sakura was looking at Li funny.

Li - Something wrong?

Sakura shook her head, then smiled.

Li - Hungry?

Sakura - No ... I know how bout we go to the mall?

Li - More shopping ... -sighs- don't you have enough things in your closet?

Sakura - A girl can never have too many accessories ... Pleeeeease? -whining-

Li - Let's head to your house, you wanna call Madison on the way?

Sakura - Not yet, and beside I left my phone at your house. Ready to go home?

Li nodded and they both headed home.

**Sakura's House**

Li - that was the first date we had that was actually peaceful and fun

Sakura - -laying on the bed That is true -laughs- A whole day

Li - To ourselves

Sakura and Li both smiled, then the doorbell rang and Sakura sat in a upright position.

Li - (Mind: And now it's over)

Sakura - I wonder who that is, be right back

Sakura went downstairs and answered the door. Kero came flying in and Madison soon walked in right after him.

Kero - Wassup Sakura! Where's the brat? I know he's here

Sakura sweat dropped, Madison smiled her innocent smile and the all headed upstairs to join Li. Just then there was a crash through her window, completely shattering the glass.

**A/N: I am sooooo incredibly sorry that you waited so long for this incredibly lame chapter, but I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE! That the next chapter will DEFINATLY grab your attention! So hold on to your computer screen the next chapter will be up soon as possible! **


	11. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: (7.15.09) HEY GUYS! I've finally found the time to update! As I've said on my other CCS fanfic … I've been really busy with school and such … also with (a lot of you guys read my stories on there and most of the new chapters are up by the way!And if you want to check them out it's under the same user: Chu-Chi Bear) So, I did an update to chapter 11 here, and I'm currently editing chapter 12, hopefully it'll be up soon too. Hopefully you keep reading. =P**

**The New Edition Cards**

**Chapter 11: Know Your Enemy**

The glass fell to the floor.

**Li -** Get out the way!

Li pushed Sakura and Madison out the way as a ninja threw a couple ninja stars at Li. They slowly cut his arm and landed on the wall.

**Li -** Oww!

Li held his arm where the wound was.

**Madison/Sakura -** Li!

**Li -** I'm alright

Li looked at the Ninja that stood before them.

**Li -** Who are you!?

The Ninja narrowed their eyes and slowly moved towards Sakura. Sakura backed up in horror.

**Sakura -** Wh-what's going on ...

**Kero -** Use the key!

But it was too late, the Ninja had pinned Sakura onto the wall and held a ninja star up to her throat. Everyone's eyes became as big as soccer balls.

**Kero/Madison -** Sakura!

**Li -** Let her go!

Just then a pink flash of light flashed before their very eyes and a little Sakura was before them.

**Cherry -** Let her go, unless you wish your master to crumble before your very eyes.

Just as Cherry said so the Ninja let go and jumped right out the window.

**Li -** Cherry! What are you doing here?

Sakura slid down the wall in a sitting position and sighed in relief.

**Cherry -** Taking care of business, is everyone okay?

They all nodded.

**Cherry -** I think you should get that

**Sakura -** ... Get wh-

Then the doorbell rang

**Li -** She has a knack for doing that, she knew when you were coming the day you two met

**Madison -** Wow, very impressive

Sakura smiled and went downstairs to answer the door; meanwhile Kero was floating around Cherry's head examining her body and power level.

**Kero -** You are most defiantly out of my power range

Kero stopped in front of her and Cherry smiled.

**Kero -** Is there something we should know about this visit?

**Cherry -** Not exactly, not yet anyways, but there are a few things we need to cover, after Sophia comes up of course

**Kero -** The kids here?

**Madison -** That must be who was at the door, am I right?

**Cherry -** You are correct

Sakura came walking back upstairs followed by Sophia and they both entered the room talking.

**Cherry -** There she is, we can begin the discussion

**Sakura -** Discussion? About what?

They all turned their attention to Cherry.

**Cherry -** I'm here to talk to you about Blossom. Okay first of all, I am a card that Sakura here has created a while ago; we'll talk more about that later. Blossom and I are two parts of the same card. The whole card was Cherry & Blossom. Meant to be Sakura's past hidden powers with a mind of our own, it's hard to follow but that's how we were created.

**Madison -** Created? When did Sakura create such a card?

**Cherry -** It wasn't for fun or anything it's sort of purposely

**Madison -** ... Ummm?

Cherry then sighed.

**Cherry -** Maybe I should just go ahead and explain it so it makes more sense?

They all nodded and Cherry began to speak again.

**Cherry -** Okay, from the top. Awhile ago, since Sakura had a tiny piece of anger hidden away in her body that was never release, it escaped on it's on and formed into Blossom the spirit. To fight of that spirit Sakura's body also released me, Cherry so that I could seal her so she couldn't cause any harm to Sakura which was her normal plans Are you following me so far?

They all nodded again and Cherry continued on.

**Cherry -** But somehow, Blossom made it to the future Sakura which would be her *points to Sakura* since all of this happened in the past when Sakura was in 6th grade. So Past Sakura sealed me away for awhile then realizing Blossom could cause harm to the future, she recreated a clone, that would be me, and sent me to the future, which would be here, the present time to you guys. Are you still with me?

They nodded once more in awe.

**Madison -** Wow

**Sophia -** Shhh let her finish

**Cherry -** When I got here, since Sakura's *points to her* sealing powers were much greater than past Sakura's, I told her to seal me right away because it would seal the both of us. I told her to sign her name and be sure to hide us in a safe place. Then this year when Sakura fainted from creating too many "New Sakura Cards" Blossom had enough power to over power this here Sakura and break the bind on the Sakura card that was keep us locked in. When she did so I escaped to and hid place to place trying to get you guys' attention so I could warn you of the wrath Blossom would soon be trying to force upon you.

They all looked at her. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, except Sakura of course, she knew everything. She had her full memory back.

**Madison -** This is ...

**Sophia -** Most defiantly unexpected

**Kero -** Expect the unexpected kid

**Sophia -** Most defiantly, and we'll do anything and everything we can to help, honestly and truly.

**Sakura -** Thanks guys

**Cherry -** It's gonna take all of you guys to go up against her and you're gonna need to work hard to out power her. She's been getting stronger and stronger by the minute and she gets even stronger every time Sakura here gets weak from creating new Sakura cards

**Sakura -** .... So I should stop creating them ... Right?

**Cherry -** Absolutely not! That's what blossom WANTS you to do. The minute you stop she'll come after you. What you need to do is create more, as many as you'll think you'll need, know how to use them and know how to use them well. That way you have the advantage over her. Sooner or later she's gonna take over the cards and you've got to be prepared to stop her at any costs and this one might just cost someone their life if you don't play your cards right, we understood?

**All -** Crystal clear

**Cherry -** But for now, all we can do is get stronger, try to figure out where she's hiding and, most important don't let your guard down. She could be disguised as anyone.

They all looked at each other and nodded. This wasn't the end; it was nowhere near the end. This was merely the beginning.


End file.
